An X-ray system or a method is known from DE 101 18 745 C2.
A digital X-ray system, in which a digital, mobile solid object detector and a central control device communicate wirelessly and bidirectionally with one another, has, inter alia, the advantage of being flexible and simple to handle even in the case of critical applications such as X-ray shots of patients who must not be moved. The mobility of the solid object detector indicates that a few problems may also arise in addition to many advantages, however: first, when there are a plurality of X-ray systems or a plurality of mobile solid object detectors there is the risk of confusion, so that, by way of example, the wrong solid object detector, that is to say the solid object detector which is not suitable for the examination or which is not part of the X-ray system, is put into a shooting position close to a patient. If X-ray radiation is then applied and an X-ray shot is triggered, the X-ray shot is remote from the patient and hence meaningless, while at the same time the X-ray radiation irradiating the wrong solid object detector close to the patient does not produce a good image, and secondly there is the risk that the wrong association indicates that a patient is exposed to unwanted irradiation.